<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunsets and You, With You by coreasqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012746">Sunsets and You, With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen'>coreasqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Go Eun - Fandom, Lee Min Ho - Fandom, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>A by-product of instagram user actorleeminho's recent post &lt;333 I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Have a great weekend &lt;3</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunsets and You, With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were just taking a drive within the city when she asked me to pull over and get out of the car. I saw her running towards the rocks like a kid on a field trip. There's not a single day that passes by that I don't fall in love with her more than I have already. She was doing that thing she did in her previous drama, Goblin. She was hopping from one rock to another and another, her hair blown by the wind, her smile that I would choose over anything sweet in this world. I didn't notice I was holding my breath as I watch my world in front of me, smiling and being goofy. My back leaning on the hood of the car, taking in all the view.</p><p>I lost it when she shouted and called me ‘Ahjussi.’</p><p>“I'm just four years older than you! What do you mean ‘Ahjussi’?!”</p><p>I ran towards her and she started screaming like a mad woman and ran on the other side of the rocks.</p><p>“Please, no tickles!” She screamed.</p><p>“What? I haven't even thought of it until you said it!” Emphasis on the ‘you’. I laughed and she stopped in her tracks, forming a letter T with her arms, signaling a timeout.</p><p>I ran towards her and her eyes bulged and she screamed and ran again, I caught up to her and swept her off her feet by the waist. I spun her around, tickling her in a hug. I stopped when her taps on my back were getting a lot more stronger by every hit, I chuckled as she calmed down. </p><p>We were both catching up on our breaths as I put her down, I held her face and pushed back her hair.</p><p>“I love you.” She said with a smile.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, I love yo—”</p><p>“Yes, baby. I heard you, I was just making sure my hearing is not messing with me...”</p><p>Her laughter got louder as I stayed like that. Just mesmerised. I fell deeper in love with her, which I didn't think was possible; I thought I had hit rock bottom already. </p><p>My universe is in front of me. She has gummy teeth, soft cheeks, her eyes sparkles when the light hits them, her lips that takes my breath away, her beautiful soul that caught mine the moment we first locked eyes.</p><p>“Can you please say it again?”</p><p>She put her arms around my neck, her index finger putting my mask and hers down, her lips touched my chin softly. Then the side of my face, my cheeks, my eyelids, my brows, and my forehead. She made our noses touch. We stayed like that, just breathing the same air, hands wrapped around each other.</p><p>A long moment passed and she spoke.</p><p>“My love... you don't have to ask for it. My heart is yours.” Her long fingers grazing my cheeks and her lips met mine. I tightened my arms around her waist, feeling her against my skin.</p><p>My home. This is my home. I realized home isn't just a pile of bricks, home doesn't have to have a door, it's not just about plopping down on the sofa after a long day's work. It's when you're tired of everything and they keep you going. They take all of that bad energy and just fill you with the good ones. The ones that could make you go for another day out there, to try again, because even if you fail, at the end of the day, they'll always be there. Just waiting for you to come back and take a rest under their wings.</p><p>She told me I was all of her favorite things in human form. I didn't understand what she meant back then but overtime, I realized what she was talking about.</p><p>As she was mine, all of my favorite things in a 170 cm tall woman who happens to smile like a bunny.</p><p>Her hand combed through my hair and I felt her smile against my lips, she pulled away.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>She looked behind me and she gasped.</p><p>“The sunset is so pretty!” She turned to me with her puppy eyes. “Let's take a photo!”</p><p>“Only if you admit that Choco is cuter than your dog.”</p><p>She gasped. “Your dog is cute but it's a resounding no.”</p><p>I pulled her by the hand and kissed her hair. “I'm just kidding.”</p><p>The smile crept back up her lips as she chuckled mischievously. </p><p>“Okay, sit down and uh, can you please do an aegyo?”</p><p>I knew it.</p><p>She laughed so hard, she almost slid down the rocks from her frog-like seat. She started taking photos as I blew air on my cheeks and did a peace sign over my eyes. Our laughter filled the area. She was laughing so much, I felt shy. I put my hand over my eyes, blocking the camera's focus.</p><p>She tapped my arms and opened her palms, I handed her the cap that unveiled my messy hair to the rough wind. I frowned as she took a few more snaps until she felt like it was enough. I looked over her phone and saw she took more than a hundred.</p><p>I looked at her with disbelief in my eyes, she just shrugged her shoulders. I giggled as she put my cap back on, like it wasn't removed in the first place. She curtsied, offering her hand to pull me back up.</p><p>“Cutie.” I blurted out, she flipped her hair as if saying ‘I know right’.</p><p>“Go over there.” She pointed towards the sun.</p><p>“We're not done yet?”</p><p>She shook her head in such a cute way with her lips in a pout. I stuck out my bottom lip and raised my chin.</p><p>“Aigoo. Stop being so cute and get over there. We need to verify who's better at being a sunshine.” She smiled, her eyes almost disappearing.</p><p>“That's without a doubt—me.”</p><p>I jumped on the rocks, being careful knowing she gets worried sick even when I just choked on air. There was this one time that I tripped on the set and she was the one who volunteered to put ice on my ankle that I can't reach. Everybody was picking up on the tension back then but no one dared to speak up. They knew better than to talk about it. They knew better than to point out that we were becoming more than just friends. </p><p>“There!” She shouted. "Just walk casually, pretty boy!"</p><p>I heard lots of snap noises as I was walking, I looked back when I couldn't anymore. She was right behind me with a big smile on her face.</p><p>We walked hand-in-hand, basking in the golden sunlight, feeling our love grow bigger every day for each other. I wouldn't trade this for anything—anyone else. Just her and some sunsets is already more than I could ever ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A by-product of instagram user actorleeminho's recent post &lt;333 I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Have a great weekend &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>